


Italy x Berlin Romeo and Juliet

by GirikoXKellyLover5201999



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirikoXKellyLover5201999/pseuds/GirikoXKellyLover5201999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimers: i don’t own berlin  or any Hetalia  characters</p><p>This is about my friends oc Berlin and italy who both starting falling for eachother but due to berlin’s over protective brothers Germany and the awesome prussia. Berlin and italy decide to have a secret relationship, will it work or will the two lovers get caught and separated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy x Berlin Romeo and Juliet

Just a usual day of training for the Axis Powers, everyone doing their laps except for one special italian who was too busy admiring the women that was currently on prussias back chewing his head digging her nails into his cheeks

 

“GODDD DAMMITTT WEST GET THIS DEMON OFF OF THE AWESOME MEEE!!!!” Prussia screamed trying to get berlin’s nail out of his face while she growled at him digging her nails deeper into his face causing blood to start going down his face 

Now to most people would freak out over this but not germany,no this is a almost everyday occurrence watching his sister berlin attack his older brother prussia

 

“Berlin get off him right now ” germany sighs and walk over to grab her but only to get kicked in the face with a steel boot

Berlin jump off of germanys face and does a backflip and then kicks prussia in the balls making him collapsed next to germany groaning in pain about his ‘awesome balls’

“Next time don’t eat my cake you dam assface!” she turns herself away from the two injured germans and grins at italy waving to him 

“Hey italy want to skip this and go get some pizza and gelato with?” she said with a sweet innocent smile 

“S..Sure berlin.. i gotta change my p..pants first” italy said looking down at his shoes with a blush starting to form on his face 

Berlin stares at him for a bit confused “Why your pants look fine?” Italy turns red as a tomato  
putting spain’s tomatoes to great shame 

 

“Uhhh weell they look fineee… but ummm i peed my pants” Italy stuttered getting abit darker and runs inside to change his pants  
Berlin ran inside to get her money and wait for italy to finish changing, but what neither of them notice was the two angry germans glaring at the poor italian.

 

~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP ~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon after italy gets new pants and berlin goes to get her money. They both leave germany’s house to get some pizza at Romano’s pizzeria.

“Heyyyy berlin can you i ask you a question??”italy said stuffing his happy face with pizza 

“ Yes? Good question :D thats the answer :D “ she says with sweet smile 

“WHATTTT I DIDN”T ASK YOU A QUESTION YETTT!!!” italy freaked kinda confused 

Berlin smiles and laughed a bit,” You just did, you asked if you could ask a question, and i answered your question! “

“Ohhhhhhh” he laughs abit and smiles”Oh i did ask you one”he looks down abit shy “Well berlin i was wondering..if you like to .. be my girlfriend” 

Italy gets very red and nervous even though all italys life he rarely gets shy or nervous around a girl, berlin was different to him she was special perfect in everyway. 

He like how she was strong and didn’t need someone to protect her even though he wanted to protect her from bad people. He might not be strong but that doesn’t mean he won’t give up his life to keep her safe. 

To him she was a angel a goddess the greatest thing anyone can ask for, he would do anything to have someone as amazing as her in his life but he was worried his best friend germany would not allow him to see berlin if he found out they ever went out. 

Italy was snap out of daydreaming when berlin started waving her hands in front of his trying to gain his attention. 

“Heyyyy italy did you hear me??” She said with sweet smile 

“Oh im sorry berlin i kinda zoned out abit can you please repeat yourself?” He said a bit embarrassed for zoning out 

 

Berlin then gave him another cheerful smile “ I would love to be your girlfriend! How could I say no to that? “ she gives him a slight nudge on the shoulder with her hand playfully.

 

italy looks at like he just a life worth of pasta and he gently puts both his hands on each sides of her face and kisses her passionately, soon berlin closed her eyes and kiss him back.

Prussia kicked the door pizzeria door open wearing a slightly tight tux followed by germany wearing a wedding dress thats about to rip any second off his body 

Prussia look around the place looking his sister only to find her smooching with the adorable italian 

Both the german brothers got a very dark aura,both of them very pissed off 

“HEY YOU GODDAM ITALIAN STOP EATING MY FUCKING LITTLE SISTERS FACE!!!!” screamed prussia who march up to both them grabbing poor italy by the back of the collar and sends him flying back in a wall 

Berlin gasps in horror as she sees her italian lover fly across the room. Standing up with anger, she turns to her brother and smashes a glass over his head.

 

Prussia gets very wobbly and soon falls to the ground and is unconscious. Germany glared at italy with a very dark aura.

Italy was crying on the ground shaking like a leaf, crying for the german not to hurt him and how was sorry even though being italy he had no idea what he did. Germany wanted to smash poor italys face in but somewhere within felt kinda bad for the poor guy. Germany then crouches down by Italy and smacks him upside the head instead. “your not allowed to date my little sister. 

 

Italy whines in pain and rubs his head looking down sadly”....Ok germany i won’t date her…”he sniffs sadly

“good im glad were on the same page now”germany gets up and his dress rips completely only leaving him in his boxers along with his garters connected to his dress socks. He turns a very dark red, grabs the prussian and his little sister who fighting back trying to escape his grip. 

Little did germany and the dumbass prussia know that berlin and italy had plan for something like this to happen.

“DAMMIT YOU STUPID LITTLE BROTHER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY RESTAURANT!!!” Romano screamed at italy trying to get spain to let him go.”LET ME GO YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!!” He turn back o bitch at italy more.

Italy was already gone back to his place to work more on his and Berlin’s plan .


End file.
